When the lights come out
by LennaSykes
Summary: Danny is in his 27 years, when discovering that Danielle is involved with an international elite created to protect the world from him and the Phantom zone, He decides to follow them closely to find their place in the real order, to stop the attacks in which they are involved and live their age in the process. [Some lemon, MANY OC, characters/universes from other series]
1. Chapter 1

This is the continuation Fire and Ice s/12735079/1/Fire-Ice

This Fanfic will take different characters and their universes to integrate them into the life of Danny and the main characters. I hope you are very well and thank you for reading!

PS. In the next chapter, it will appear finally who you so much asked me about

PS2. My native language is not English, so there may be some grammatical errors, I would be grateful if you would comment on or if you would like to help me with the translation! Greetings

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Door Cinema Club - What you Know**

 **watch?v=YXwYJyrKK5A**

I wouldn't test you

I'm not the best you could have attained

Why try anything?

I will get there

Just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

 **Danny**

My head was stinging a lot. I do not know how many times I needed to repeat the same speech so They would be convinced that I could do it in front of cameras. We were only one day away from going to AmityPark, after a whole week of political litigation, conferences and signature of agreements for National Security.

At least I would go home. I hadn't spoken to Lenna and didn't really know if she had a place to spend the New Year. "Our relationship" had changed, although I was not sure what kind of relationship we had. But if I had noticed that she had been avoiding me for days; We had had sex a couple of times and I can say that it was quite, quite good ... Maybe the best girl I had ever had sex with, but ... everything had been impersonal, with the lights off and without a single touch of our lips.

-Mr. Fentom! - I returned from my reverie and looked the navy general who explained to me his observations about the attack in Valencia - We made the scan of the face of this woman and according to our databases, She is Jomara Silva, fugitive from Brazilian justice and accused of espionage, money laundering and trafficking ... There is no trace of she into the last five years - I perceived the slight exchange of views of defense secretary and government representative and pinned my eyes on the photograph. Indeed, that had to be Sierra in her human form. -Do you recognize her, Mr. Fentom? Do you remember seeing her in the days before the attack ...?

-No, not- "Jomara Silva, Jomara Silva, Jomara Silva" repeated over and over in my head trying not to forget it and after asking Valerie to help me with the search -As I explained before ... She called herself "Sierra" - Again there was an exchange of glances

-Anything else you want to tell us, Daniel?-

-No ... I hadn't heard about this woman before ... - The sting grew stronger until it became a kind of interference. I was going to get up from the table when a girl came in with a disheveled expression

\- Someone is attacking the Ballston Quarter!, There's a lot of fire and nobody can control it- She shouted. It was not long before the screens conveyed the fact. The main entrance had exploded between crystals and flares and people were running around.

Transforming yourself inside the Pentagon hurt a lot. They had at least ten anti-ghost security filters, but If I had waited for them to lead me to the exit (we were in the safest and most recondite quarters of the place), I would have lost at least thirty or forty minutes.

There was no need for explanations, the smoke was seen miles away and chaos reigned around; there was a risk of contagion to the other buildings and of the Mall collapsing. I threw a couple of ice beams, but the fire seemed to kindle. "Fire from the ghost zone?" I murmured as I looked in all directions for another strategy. The fire trucks were piling up in futile efforts to put out the fire.

I entered the mall, no, I did not know how to stop it. I had to tear down the place, create an implosion that would end with the flames and prevent the disaster from expanding into the rest of the block. But, were there other people there? I went around the place screaming, but there was no response.

I went out into the street and started discussing with the firemen and security chiefs. Sure, they did not want to lose the multi-million dollar complex. The discussion lasted a couple of minutes more, until the order reached higher levels and after two search expeditions, they let me in alone. I took a deep breath and threw a ghostly lament, the tremor on the structure was felt throughout the block, before the beams creaked and began to fall on me .

It was five in the morning and I hadn't slept for almost a full day. After the crisis of the Ballston Quarter, I had been forced to give a statement about what happened in the Pentagon, to visit the hospital to see the state in which the victims were and after a coffee and a donut (my balanced food whenever I was very nervous), I went to the suite.

As soon as I entered I realized that something was wrong, the desk in the entrance was turned and there were blood stains on the wall, as if someone had held there to walk. It took me seconds to react before running to the room. She was not there, but there were a mess of things from her bag on the bed and a thick spot on the mattress, I shouted her name several times, but there was no answer, I was about to panic, until I heard her call me from the bathroom, with desperate voice. I went to her and knocked the door in. She was leaning against the wall holding a piece of bloody cloth tightly against her right side. She was pale and her lips a faint violet color.

-You could ... go through the door, you know? - She mocked with a dull tone - Her hair had dried blood and was almost not breathing

-What happened ?, Why did not you transform ?, Why did not you call me? - I went up to her and I knelt down at the height of the wound, I removed her hands and lifted her blouse, something was wrong, it seemed as if the surroundings of the entrance hole had begun to heal, but the skin was green, Lenna was trembling a lot.

-Danny ... - I was still stammering a lot of questions, so I didn't realize she was talking to me -Daniel, calm down please- I looked totally upset, I hadn't seen so much blood before, I didn't know what to do -Is there ...? Is there an exit hole? "I brushed my fingers against her back, still looking at her. No, I didn't feel any holes. She tried to pull back her blouse so I could check it completely, but seeing her expression of pain, I made the determination to tear the blouse myself. The black bralette stood out a lot on her pale, cold skin, covered in blood.

-We have to go to a hospital, NOW- I moaned desperate, I had incorporated staying at her height.

-No, we cannot ... I cannot go to a hospital, I cannot-

-Lenna is not the time for ... -

-I'm a National Security target- She whispered -This bullet is theirs, I don't know how they realized that I had entered the country ... It was they who caused the chaos of Ballston Quarter, they knew that I would not stay still and started firing ... -

-Then tell me what I do- I wanted to ask many questions, but it was not the moment

-You have to take out the bullet ... you ... now- I instinctively recoiled and my body began to tremble as all my blood went to my head provoking an intense dizziness -I cannot do it myself, they are bullets designed ... -

-No, no, no- I was completely terrified -I'll transform and ... -

-It's a tracker- She Moaned -If you transform it will activate ... -

-No, no- I felt beads of sweat run down my face. I didn't want to do it, I could not, I could kill her. I looked at her, tears running down her face and she seemed about to faint, her body trembling uncontrollably.

What if I lost she? What if She died in front of me? No, I did not understand her, I did not know anything about her and at times she seemed annoying, self-centered and uncomfortable. But I could not allow something to happen to Her, in my head that was inadmissible. So after breathing hard I nodded and put my fingers into her abdomen.

Lenna's screams didn't wait, the sound of her voice tearing every inch of my intrusion in her body, rumbled in my ears causing me even more fear. The feeling was warm and unpleasant, small beats indicated my proximity to their organs and arteries, I touched the bullet and trying not to expand my hand I held it, Lenna shouted again gutturally as I withdrew it and removed my fingers from the wound that she began to bleed harder.

The small artifact shone between my bloody fingers. Sure enough, it was not a common bullet; the projectile glowed neon blue and even though it was covered by a thin crystalline layer, the substance altered my phantom sense. I held Lenna before the ground fell, her body writhing in violent spasms.

-It's outside, it's already outside- I repeated hugging her by the shoulders; When I removed the hair from her face her forehead was stained with blood which made me panic again -What do I do-

-Shhh, you did well- Her voice was muffled and sleepy -On my phone ... - Whispered - Look for Hiccup's phone, tell him to come ... I trust him-

The boy didn't take more than ten minutes to arrive, he had reddish brown hair and beard and big light green eyes, he seemed to be my age or maybe a little younger, he was wearing a brown leather jacket and a small backpack. Without saying a word to me, he lifted Lenna into his arms and carried her into the room, whispered something in her ear; He pulled some needles from his jacket and small jars that he began to inject, producing Lenna violent convulsions.

He pulled out a bottle of dense black liquid and injected it directly into the wound, causing Lenna to scream gutturally and writhe strongly, before fainting. He cleaned the wound in her abdomen and began to put some bandages on .. It seemed to me that it had been hours, but the clock read 8:30 in the morning.

.

 **LENNA**

I opened my eyes lazily, my body was numb and my head punctured sharply. I breathed trying to rebuild the last hours, even holding the air in my abdomen hurt. "I was in the Quarter Mall, someone had seen me and had started firing at me, in front of all the civilians, no matter if there were children and someone could get hurt, they had hit me in the abdomen ..." Small flashes of what happened were projected on my head, I was in the bathroom, Danny had begged me not force him to take out the bullet, but he had, I could smell vaguely Hiccup.

My hand instinctively went to the wound and then I felt Danny's hand on it. He was asleep behind me and he was holding me by the waist, I could feel his warm breath against my ear and his rhythmic beats were comforting. I tried to become intangible, but it was extremely painful and lasted only a couple of microseconds.

-They hurt you- He whispered in my ear -You will be weak a couple of days, Hiccup said it will take at least a week to transform you again ... - He tried to withdraw his hand from my belly, but I kept it

-Stay- I urged immobilizing him -At ... at least until I fall asleep- I felt like his heart beat faster and gently pressed to my body

-Are you sure?- He asked with a thin voice. I smiled slightly and rested my head on the pillow, after having avoided it during the week, his voice sounded real again, like when we saw movies together or sang like idiots totally out of tune.

-Please, don't go- He rested his head on my neck, breathing slowly in contrast to his energetic beats. I snuggled into his arms instantly, today I would give me that luxury.


	2. Wicked Game

**Thanks for keeping on reading. As I have said on other occasions, feel free to question and comment.**

 **In this chapter I have the pleasure of introducing an OC of the talented AllyphantomRush (Ian).**

 **By the way, responding to the question I was asked in inbox, yes would participate in an art trade! That would be cool.**

 **I send you a hug and a good start to the month!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DANNY**

Lenna and i had discussed for at least an hour if She would go with me to AmityPark or not. Threatening her to report the incident to Alpha had helped, although we both knew that he was already aware and that she wanted to go with me, but she didn't accept it.

Hiccup provided very helpful when Lenna asked her to take us on his plane to the AmityPark boundary. There was something that worried me about him, when we were at the hotel, I thought I was panicking about the situation, but as soon as I arrived I felt an overwhelming energy, similar and at the same time very different from what I felt when I was in the ghost zone.

As she was asleep throughout the trip, Hiccup and I had time to talk. He explained to me that He, his group of friends and his fiancée Astrid, performed multiple surveillance and security activities, so he had learned to heal wounds. He mentioned that he didn't understand the dynamics of firearms and Lenna had constantly explain it to him, as if the place from which he came didn't exist.

-Have you ever driven an F-35 Lightning?- I shook my head quickly. Who the hell was piloting a fifth-generation fighter jet? -I must check Lenna before you take her away and re-inject Her ... It is probable that she doesn't wake up in the whole day, but she has to recover her strength and we need to be sure that there is no risk when She turns in her ghost mode- He took out a tube with the same liquid dense black, my ghosts senses came into alert - ... This should block Her powers-

-What is it?-

-Ammm I do not know how to explain it- He laughed nervously -We could say it's a gift from my best friend-

-It looks like blood- I said arching my eyebrow. He slapped me and left the cockpit. Valerie arrived a few minutes later in a new combat aircraft with the Axon & Fentom logos. Just seeing her gave me peace of mind, being with her was being at home. We said goodbye to Hiccup, and He made clear that he would be back before we returned to Washington to make sure Lenna was better and She had control over her powers. Valerie and I went to my parents' house, on the way she was quiet.

\- I thought you liked brunettes-

-It's not funny- I said closing the door. I had left Lenna sleeping in my room - It's just ... -

-Your friend- She laughed interrupting me -I've heard that phrase before- She nudged me lightly in the ribs. She was undoubtedly one of the most amazing women I knew, I could talk to her about battles, weapons, fighting techniques and also She knew all my stupidities and had been an accomplice in some of them -I was surprised by your strategy in Washington and Spain ... new movements- I shrugged -Let me guess ... you fear putting me at risk- She crossed her arms and looked in another direction -I'm not ... -

-I do not think you're weak... It's just that even I do not feel comfortable trusting them ... -

-And that's why you decided to bring the blonde to your parents' house ...?- I smiled acidly and nodded.

-The CIA, the FBI or I do not know is following her- Valerie raised her eyebrow and looked askance at the room -They were the ones who shot her ... Officially I know that she is part of a military elite recruited by something similar to ... G7? Or something like that ... She and her group can transform into ghosts ... -

-They want to take control of the Ghost Zone- She exclaimed giving a blow to the table with her beer -Is that, is not? They were training to fight against us ... I knew what would happen! -

-Valerie, that's what they told me- I answered trying to calm her down. I guess it was the same feeling of frustration and anger that I had when I realized - that's why I need your help ... I need to know more ... If I can trust or if I have to get Danielle out of all that ... I cannot act before because she is under their care now-

-Let me understand ... You left Danielle with them ... And you decided to bring a target to the most watched city in the USA? - She gave herself a pat on the head -I do not know if you're careless or stupid ... -

-Depends on the occasion- Valerie laughed but it was annoying - I can only trust you ... -

-Obviously, your friend the geek is on the side of politics and the Gothic one ... - She fell silent and scratched her head with discomfort -I did not want ... You're my best friend, you know I'll help you- We stayed silent a couple of seconds - ... I'll start by telling you that you have half the hair on the left side singed and you look ridiculous - She said laughing - First fix that and then, you can go save the world-

Valerie left a few hours later, we ordered food in ubereats and she told me about the latest advances in technology that she had developed, her days as a university student and her new friends; when she left, we had spent so much time talking nonsense, that we didn't worry more about the security issue, I finally felt like a 27-year-old guy, common, without having to worry about saving the world.

We agreed to see us later in "The Gold Room, Overlook Hotel", the place set in his homonym of "The Shinning", Tucker and Jazz would reach us later. Before leaving, I went up to my room for a black jacket, I confirmed that Lenna was still asleep and I went out for a walk.

-Danny! - I did not know whether to define that… If it was as a hug or an attempt to tackle, but I was surprised at how fast that girl could run in heels. -How are you?

-Hello, Paulina- I let go of her enthusiastic hug -I'm fine, I think ... -

-I saw the news the other day, it was amazing what you did in the Ballston Quarter ... Oh! And the attack in Spain, it was terrible and ... - She kept looking at me and I started to get nervous - Danny, your hair looks horrible - She said taking strands from the left side - I'm sure you did not even notice that you have all this singed, right ?- I laughed. My relationship with her had improved over time, maturity had favored her (physical, psychological and emotional) and now she was the principal of the Cultural Center of the city, she was one of my favorite people in every social event I was forced to attend -If you have a few minutes, I can tell Star fix it ... We were about to finish the class with the artistic makeup group, so they can surely do something for you ... -

-It is not necessary, I ... - She looked at me raising her eyebrow and I knew that I had no other alternative, in addition I had a little extra time and if I don't do it now, it would probably stay like that a couple of weeks.

Star received me with a warm hug. She told me about the plans that she and Paulina had for the theater and the massive concert that they would perform in a week. When it was over, I had totally lowered hair on the left side and my usual hair on the right side. It was one of those asymmetric cuts that were fashionable among hipsters, but I admit that I looked good.

-I like the percing ... you're all a rockstar- Paulina said smiling

-I had to do it; I lost a bet with Lenna- I shrugged

-Lenna?- They asked almost in unison

-She is just a ... -

-A few days ago, some federals came to ask us if we had heard that name before-

-When was that?-

-Just after the incident in Spain ... We saw the news when they arrived- Paulina answered in a serious tone - Do you need help? -

-Star ... Do you remember when you mentioned the radical appearance changes you make to the theater?- I asked thinking about what Valerie had claimed "you brought her to the most watched city in the USA" -Do you think you can help me with that later? -

Both agreed to help me without questions and put me on alert in case they knew something else or returned to see the federals in the city. I went to the bar immediately (it was only a few blocks away), there was enough snow and it was very cold. The place was an exact replica; at the entrance you received a couple of guys with red jackets and inside there were chandeliers and dim lighting. The place was full of people and a song by The Killers was playing at that time, _"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea; Swimming through sick lullabies; Choking on your alibis; But it's just the price I pay…"_

There was a voice among all that I recognized immediately. Sam was at the bar next to a pale boy with brown hair, he told her something doing mimics and Sam laughed nonchalantly. She looked beautiful; she had grown her hair and wore a purple blouse and black jeans, as soon as I saw her I felt my stomach contract.

I had not prepared for this meeting, actually with so many things that had happened in the last week I had not thought about what it would be like to see her again and even less had I imagined that She would be with someone else. I came out of my reverie when I heard my name and applauses; they had realized that I was there in the living room like an idiot looking at the bar.

-It's an honor to have you here old men, drink what you want, the house invites- Kwan said giving me a squeeze. He was the bar owner. -You have a reserved table above, by the way, I like your new style-

Is she seeing me ?, My head was a mess, I thought to pass them by, but I could stop in front of her -Hello, Sam-

-Danny ... I thought you would still be at the Pentagon- She said putting her drink on the bar. She seemed nervous -I'd like you to be around- she smiled succinctly

-I'm Ian Mitchel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you- The boy interrupted giving me his hand

-Oh I think ... I have read an article of your family- He was the son of a family of entrepreneurs. His family had contributed enough for my parents' latest inventions. Valerie had told me about him, but she never mentioned he was close to Sam.

-Probably we'll see each other while you're here-

-There's a table upstairs, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie should be here in a few minutes, if you want ...-

-I Would like to…-

-Thanks Danny, but we'll leave soon- Sam interrupted giving him a slight nudge-Maybe in another moment ... -

-Sure- I smiled dryly and went to a table on the second floor of the bar.

While Tucker and the rest arrived, I could not take my eyes off the bar, Sam probably felt I was looking at her, because she kept stirring in her place, Ian on his part continued with his animated chat jumping in front of Sam and gently touching her to each opportunity. Yes, I was really jealous.

-I wish you never see me like that - Tucker's voice made me jump, I had not realized that he, Jazz and his entourage of bodyguards had arrived -Oh ... That's Ian, he's a good boy but nothing to worry about-

-I'm not worried- I said crossing my arms. So Tucker also knew of his existence. Jazz laughed and after giving me a view from head to toe she laughed

-It's not a crisis of age, this is your true you, right...? When did you get that piercing? -

-I lost a bet with ... - I stopped just in time. I could not forget that Tucker was part of the government now and the site could be intervened - with Danielle ... -

-Oh I came at the right time- I loved her long hair. Again, she avoided my gaze. -I've tried to communicate with her for a couple of weeks ...-

-She's fine, she usually loses the notion of the time when she trains -

\- See, Sam? Nothing to worry about- "Who the hell told you to get on this, asshole? Oh I was" I thought nodding

\- I'll wait for you downstairs, Sam. It was a pleasure, Danny. See you on Thursday at the billiards, boys!-

Tucker made a grimace and shrugged his shoulders when I glared at him. I tried to look in another direction or to concentrate on the bar, but it was difficult, among all the bustle still listened to her voice. I recognized the song of the Bar immediately _"What a wicked game to play ... To make me feel this way ... What a wicked thing to do ... To let me dream of you ...",_ "Wicked Game", by HIM.

Sam said goodbye to the rest and gave me a brief handshake before he left. I turned around so the rest wouldn't see me; it had been an uncomfortable time, so there were no questions. I opened the little note that Sam had left in my hand and smiled on having seen her going out of the bar; it was her new phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- I send you a big hug and again, doubts, comments, suggestions feel free to express them ... Help when I have writer's blockade hihihihi**

 **-P.S. If you had any doubt about Danny's cut, this was the model . /pin/330592428870269618/ (CREDITS TO THE AUTHOR).**

 **DANNY**

Jazz had drunk more than usual (her limit was three beers before dragging her tongue), so she was making a lot of fuss while walking to our rooms. It had been a great night, Valerie, Jazz, Tucker, Kwan, Star, Paulina and I had played "Never-have I ever", (a game in which you ask questions that you can answer with a "yes or no" and whose answer affirmative merits a drink to your drink), so my mind was full of ridiculous confessions and obscenities that I didn't want to know about my high school friends.

-We should have breakfast together tomorrow you know ... Dad, Mom, Tucker, You ... And Sam-

-Don't fuck- I muttered, squinting. -Jazz, don´tt really interfere in this ...-

-I see how you saw her ... -

-Yes, I still like her- I said uncomfortably opening the door of my room -But things have changed ... -

-What do you mean? - Groaned putting her hands on her waist

-It's just…-

-Danny ... That suitcase and that bag, are they from a woman? ... Wait, is there anyone in your bed...? - She pushed me and made her way to my bed

-Jazz! - Damn it, how had that happened? -It's a long story- I laughed nervously, putting my hands to my head -Don't do a ... -

-IT IS A GIRL!, DANIEL WHO IS SHE, ARE YOU BETRAYING SAM ...? -

\- What? Lower your voice, you're going to ... -

\- What's happening? - My mother appeared at the entrance of my room

-It's nothing- I shouted, pushing Jazz out of my room and slamming the door. -It's nothing, its nothing- I repeated hysterically.

-Danny…? When did you arrive? Why didn't you tell us? ...- She looked at Jazz carefully and raised her eyebrows "Jasmine are you drunk?"

-Eeeeeh ... -

-It was my fault; it was kind of welcome ... -

\- What the hell is that on your ear? What happened to your hair, Daniel? -

-What can anyone sleep in this...? SON! - My father came out in his pajamas with a sleepy expression, when he saw me he ran up to me and hug me - Is this ... a new phase? - He asked looking at my piercing - Is your plan to win back Sam? -

-We can focus on the alcoholism of Jasmine-

-And why don't we better go back to the girl...? -

An alarm rang through the house as red and blue lights illuminated the corridor, my parents looked at their wrists (in which they wore a kind of locator bracelet); and a robotic and monotonous voice came out of it "Ecto energy level not quantifiable in room 2 of the Fenton's house".

They looked at each other, and I have no idea where (and I don't want to know), they took out a couple of long weapons (similar to the Uzi Smg I had seen in the books of Lenna and Danielle); It took me a few seconds to react and when I did they had already entered my room pointing erratically and throwing warning shots.

-MOM DAD! DON'T!-

I entered after them followed by Jazz, the scene was unique. Lenna was kneeling in my bed with my old shirt on, wearing only black boyshorts and with her palms extended to my parents, who were suspended in the air, I could hear how difficult it was for them to breathe.

-Lenna, no! - I exclaimed putting myself between both. She had not transformed yet, but her eyes were completely black, I could feel a strong flow of energy coming from her, she was scared, she didn't seem to understand what was happening.

\- Kuka sinä olet ?! Mitä tapahtuu ?! - She yelled hastily

-Quiet, quiet- I asked approaching, she was pale and trembled, I could see a reddish stain on the shirt, at the height of her wound -I'm here, They are my family Lenna don't hurt them ... You, you're my family don't make me This ... - Jazz kept screaming from the entrance of the room, so I was afraid that she would also attack her -Lenna ... please-

She lowered her hands to her sides and my parents fell to the ground inhaling air noisily, Jazz ran towards to help them; I approached Lenna, and immediately I raised the shirt to see the wound (there was a lot of blood there) and I took her face in my hands.

-Look at me, you're fine, you're fine, I'm here." She was still babbling unintelligible things. -Hey, hey sure, Wolf- Her eyes focused on me, they had regained some green streaks.

-Danny ... Es tut mir leid ... I don't know what happened ... - She seemed to be about to cry, and still confused.

-How can you use your ghost powers without transforming?, Danny can you do that? - My father was already at the side of the bed looking at us, he was a little pale and tense; Mom and Jazz were watching us from behind with weapons in their hands.

-I'm so sorry ...- She babbled awkwardly, her accent sounded different than usual -My first impression is generally good-

-And do you usually wear more clothes? - Grunted Jazz still with the gun up

-What? - Lenna blushed and covered herself with the blanket immediately. -I cannot explain this ...- She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged; we both laugh.

-Maybe we could wait for your friend to dress up- My mother was uncomfortable. -We'll wait for you downstairs- She turned abruptly and left, followed by Jazz. Dad was the last to leave; I noticed the mischievous way he looked at us

-Relax, I'll talk to them ... Your friend is awesome, Danny- He said before leaving.

-You said something very strange- I got up from the bed without looking at her and took out some black pants from my chest of drawers. -Sinu Olet something like that ... and I think you said "I'm sorry" in German-

-I was born in Lappeenranta, Finland ... And I lived in my adolescence in Berlin- It was the first time I heard her talk about her past, I think it was the first data I had directly on her -I really regret what I did ... -

-I think you hadn´t woken up ... Hiccup told me that the best thing for you was to stay asleep while we knew if you could recover, how did you do it while asleep? Were you like a sleepwalker? -

-I do not know how to explain it…-

-Well, in the same way you explained it to Hiccup; He seems to be very well informed ... -

-DANIEL, WE ARE WAITING! - Jazz yelled knocking on the door of my room.

We agreed to talk about it later, although Lenna was uncomfortable with the idea. I transformed myself, took her in my arms and went down to the kitchen. The three of them were sitting in front of our empty chairs, with an evaluative and annoyed expression, (except my father, he ... he was himself).

-She is my partner- I said paying special attention to Jazz and my mother -We're on a mission, as you already saw She is hurt and I'm not going to abandon Her ... -

-My name is Kateriina Heikkinen- I tried to stay stoic, as if I already knew, but I had no idea if it was her real name or if she wanted to hide it from my family -Danny met my group a few months ago, but we worked with Danielle from a year ago…-

-MY DANI?- My mother yelled, standing up. Lenna nodded. -Where is she?!-

-Unfortunately, we have been victims of very severe attacks in some European cities ... Danielle is one of the group leaders, so she stayed in my place ... -

-And you? - Asked Jazz aggressively

-Wait ... Were you with them in Prague and Valencia? - Asked my father intrigued -And in the Ballston Quarter? -Lenna nodded again -Did you help them? -

-We would not have left alive without her, at least not in Prague and Valencia- I interrupted –She was attacked in Ballston Quarter, as a civilian, with firearms ... I will not allow her to be hurt, she is my friend and we are companions ... -

\- Partners as a couple? Or as…?-

-Not now, Jasmine- My mother interrupted. -Is that true? Did you protect them?-

-I acquired a responsibility with these skills and i have one with you and your family for the love and support I have received from Danielle… and friendship and loyalty that your son has offered me- Lenna seemed completely sincere - I would give my life for them and any member of my legion would do it if is necessary-

-We will continue with this talk after the New Year's party ... tomorrow is a day of joy, my children are reunited and ... And this young lady is with us- My mom seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable, but she tried to maintain her friendly tone –Welcome, Kateriina -

-Mom…-

-Rest- As She passed by, she kissed me on the head. Jazz followed her in a low voice before sending me a disapproving look.

-Your name is Lenna- My father said after making sure that Mom and Jazz were gone -Pentagon people were asking about you and the Men in White have a guard here for you- Lenna and I had our eyes wide open -I have some friends - He said with a shrug - I'll keep your secret but you have to promise to tell me everything later- We nod -Well ... And ... I think for today there will be no problem but… I think Katariina should sleep in the visit's room - He said winking -I'm going to sleep, you do the same ... seriously- He arched an eyebrow – P-

-I need a beer- I mumbled taking it out of the refrigerator. Lenna kept her eyes fixed on the kitchen table, I don't know if she was upset, uncomfortable or just tired. I heard a noise and saw my father running down the hall until he came to my side. What's wrong ...?-

\- Do you remember that embarrassing talk...? -

-Aaaah ... -

-Remember without a latex hat there is no party- He nudged me in the ribs and I turned completely red -That was the embarrassing thing- He left the kitchen laughing without me encouraging me to see Lenna fearing that She had heard.

.

.

 **LENNA**

-Hey ... - Danny had carried me up the stairs despite my insistence that I could do it alone. My eyes were fixed on the floor of his room. - Why did you lie to my parents? -

-Excuse me?-

-About the first impression ... -Continued Danny -I have the vague feeling that when we met was not exactly like that ... - I laughed and he blushed a little, he was avoiding looking me in the face.

-What are you talking about? I didn't see you annoying ... - He arched an eyebrow and smiled mischievously

-Of course because I was knocked out ... You attacked me-

-Oooh no, by that time we had a few minutes to start meeting each other- I smiled and bit my lower lip

-It's funny- I felt my heart beat very fast when Danny got up from the bed and cornered me against the wall –I don't remember- His breathing stirred when he took my cheek in his hands and approached me pulling me by the waist.

-Danny ... -

-Don't ruin it this time- He said silencing me with his lips. It was not a kiss,He had overlapped his lips on mine, tingling from my lips to my back; one part of me refused to have any contact with him, the other was anxious to feel Him again - Lenna ... - his lips were still attached to mine, the sensation of his breath hitting my lips as he spoke was electrifying - When I saw you bleeding ... I really thought that ... - I tried to kiss him to shut him up, but he took me by the shoulders and held me against the door again -Don't do this ... Why are you so afraid ...? -

-What the hell are...?

-When you told me that this was part of the mission that you didn't care about me, I believed it ... I still think that is the most important thing for you ... - Very slightly I perceived that he was hurt, in his eyes it was easier to notice. -But ... when you bled, when you fainted ... And when you asked me to take care of you that night ... I realized that I don't care, I ... I feel something for you, I cannot assure you what it is, I like you, you make me laugh , you make me angry, you make me think ... - I felt like all my blood was pounding in my cheeks and my stomach -And even if you don't feel it ... - I tried to say something, but he put a finger on my lips - If not… It doesn't matter, that's what I feel ... And ... You are my partner and my friend ... and I would also do anything for you ... It doesn't matter if you call yourself Lenna or Kateriina - We both laugh a little

-Lenna Novak- I whispered

He imprisoned my lips between his, there was a first soft touch between us, genuine as that of the night in the hotel; his heartbeat and mine seemed to amplify in the silence of the room. I circled his neck with my arms and Danny ran his hands down my back, before I jumped over him around his hip with my legs, the kiss became deeper and more agile, he bit my lips softly and imprisoned me against the wall.

My hands played with his hair and attracted him to me, while his tongue played with mine. He put his hands inside the shirt and carried them to my breasts, which he gently pressed before tracing small circles over my nipples hardening them and causing me to groan. My hips moved rhythmically over his, trying to keep him pressed against me; Danny's agitated breathing echoed in the lobe of my ear, He wanted me to hear it, to be aware of his frenzy, but I already knew it; I could feel it in his caresses, his lips and the rigidity of his movements that sought to rub against me. He placed his hands under my hams and took me to the bed, we fell awkwardly and we both laughed.

-Am I hurting you? - His hand was inside my t-shirt; his excited blue eyes were staring at me. -Do you want me to stop?-

-No- I exclaimed in an accelerated way, Danny smiled and kissed me again before taking off his shirt, I had felt the muscles of his abdomen, but I hadn't seen them, the two or three times we had had sex, everything had been very mechanical, with the lights off.

This time I could see his body, the muscles of his abdomen gently marked, the scars of all the fights, the intensity with which he looked at me, how I had not noticed that look before?. I got up on the bed and He helped me take off his old shirt, his gaze focused on the wound immediately and bit his lip.

-We have to stop ... -

-What?-

-The wound is bleeding- He went to the bathroom and came back with a towel and a bottle of water –Lay down ... -

-But…-

.

.

 **DANNY**

-I will not risk hurting you and is not up for discussion- Lenna crossed her arms and let herself fall on the bed -Be careful- I said passing the cloth wet with warm water, which immediately stained blood -We cannot be so careless I could hurt you ... You got shot yesterday, you were not even in the hospital ... You must be at rest-

A part of me was worried about it, I felt angry with myself for having come so far, I had let her ride me (for which she had to do strength with the abdomen) and that her hips moved rhythmically on me (I felt again desires of ignore her condition and get myself between her legs, to feel her warmth and hear her moans), but we should be more careful or she could bleed to death.

But another part of me had entered into panic, I confessed my confusion - Yes, I hadn't mentioned the jealousy I had felt about Ian, but that was a separate issue – I confessed how much I liked Her and wanted to have Her in my life and even if she hadn't answered me with words, I knew that she corresponded to all of this because the way she kissed me, because the slight smile at the corner of her lips when we were kissing and by her disappointed expression when I asked her to stop.

It had not been an attempt to have sex, to either of us.


	4. Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds To Mars

**A lot of time has passed since the last chapter and I apologize for it D:**

 **They have been crazy times in my office. I leave you a preview of this chapter and I hope this week to finish writing it.**

 **P.S. I REMIND YOU THAT MY "NATURAL" LANGUAGE IS SPANISH, NOT ENGLISH, SO YOU PROBABLY FIND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, YOU WOULD DO ME A GREAT FAVOR IF YOU MAKE ME NOTICE TO IMPROVE IT. HUGS.**

 **.**

 **DANNY**

-My parents were special agents, arrogant and careless ... -

-I know that feeling- I escaped with a giggle. I didn´t think about the tense, but on all the occasions in which my parents had put me in serious problems. Lenna smiled and looked away.

-I lived in six cities before I turned eight, I couldn´t tell you the name of any of my classmates ... But I knew at what time I had change my name, date of birth, nationality, what were the security codes and the three Safe houses in every city we were in- She sighed wearily.

-I suppose having a daughter when you are elite is a risk- She laughed loudly in such an acid, annoying and sincere way that it caused me fright. She was frowning and his green eyes looked black again.

-We could say ... I was more a decoy than a daughter- Against my will she took a cigar out of her pocket and started smoking -Because ... Sure, what better than to attack the weakest point of a couple of retired agents? - She laughed again -I was the ultimate expression of their love, they would do anything for me ... - She made quotes with her fingers and her tone was mocking.

-You say that…?-

-I was the bait, I attracted the hunters to them ... While they were very busy stalking me-

We were silent for a couple of minutes, the smoke of her cigarette dissipated in the vacuum in front of us; Lenna was swinging her legs over the wall of the observatory. I tried to assimilate the information, I really wanted to think that it was a history (that your parents used you as bait for their own enemies sounded disgusting).

-And where are they?-

-When I was nine years old we suffered an attack in Estonia, before leaving Narva- She began to smoke faster, she ran her nails down her neck in an uncomfortable way -Although ... I still don´t know if I did it on purpose ... - I felt a chill go through everything the body -I was so sick, I wanted so much to be left ... And ... -

-Lenna ... -

-I didn´t activate the protocol- I felt her body tremble a little –I Just ... - She kept silent again -Sometimes... I think I'm better… and that I really tried to do something for them ... and sometimes , I know that I just was standing at the door of the apartment, doing nothing ... with the backpack on my shoulder ... -

We returned home a little before dawn, we didn't talk much after that conversation, when we arrived we went to bed together and I waited for her to fall asleep (a couple of minutes later), to take a shower and go around the neighborhood, I walked a couple of blocks until my phone rang with a number I had not registered, I let it ring a couple of times without answering, but it was so insistent that I had to do it.

-Yes, who is? -

-Amm ... Hi, Danny ... I thought you would have saved my phone ... -

-Sam!- I patted my forehead. -I'm sorry… It was ... it was a complicated night ...-

-Do you think that…? I do not know ... Would you like to have a coffee with me? -

-Aaaaaah ... Yes ... At the cafe downtown ...? -

-I was really thinking about my apartment- I felt blush slightly-Maybe in half an hour? - I answered hastily -Well, I'll wait for you-

As I approached her apartment I felt my stomach constantly twitch; I wouldn´t know what to expect after months of not talking to each other and after a year or two of not getting along at all.

My mind was invaded by memories of our relationship, since the moment we met, everything that we lived while keeping hidden my identity and the madness that came later. If, in fact, I had to admit that the first two or three years had all revolved around me, Sam had given up much of her life to accompany me to give demonstrations and speeches all over the world, but I had done everything possible to make her a part of that world because I wanted her with me.

I went through a flower shop and bought a small bouquet of dimorbals (well, the girl from the florist told me that those things that looked like sunflowers but violet, they were called that) and tried to diminish my nerves, while I began to recognize the nearby streets to Sam's apartment.

I suppose everything had started to fail at the moment when the threats had started and I had had to take her away under pretexts to keep her safe, when I stopped answering calls or messages without telling her that it was because of hospitalizations and so on. she had resumed her life thinking that I was not interested ... I rang the bell and after a few minutes Sam came out to meet me, with long hair in a ponytail, a black sweater and deep circles, seemed uncomfortable and nervous.

-Hi, Danny-

-Hi- I said following her down the hall -I brought you this- - I was interrupted when in the middle of the room I came across the uncomfortable look of Jazz, Tucker and Ian -Ok ... I wish I had bought a dozen donuts- I said throwing the flowers to the armchair totally uncomfortable

-I'm sorry you...- Sam was blushing -They are very ... Are they dysmorphs? ... - She exchanged a look of discomfort with Ian and Jazz -We need to talk to you, Danny-

-I wish you had been clearer in that- I growled crossing my arms -I'm very confused-

-Danny, this is very important- Jazz exclaimed -We've been here all night-

\- So this is your idea? -

-I needed them to make you see reason about Le ... -

-Jazmin! - I shouted interrupting her. -She is not ... -

-You mean her- Ian pressed a button and a picture of Lenna's profile appeared on Sam's TV screen.

She was much younger, maybe 16 or 17, she was wearing brown hair, in a high ponytail her dark green eyes wrapped in blackish circles (I noticed that the black streaks were minimal in that photograph). The sound of a click took me out of the reverie, instantly appeared a lot of letters, which had no meaning, "bounty hunter", "mercenary", "murderous", "dangerous", "public enemy", "daughter of traitors" .

-You don´t either, Danny- Tucker shouted angrily. -I cannot believe you brought her to the city ...-

-What's wrong with you? - I felt that my anger made the place vibrate slightly, those present immediately exchanged glances-You don´t know her ... - I growled again

-Danny, she get paid for killing people- Sam scream almost on the verge of tears –Please, reads what ... -

-No- I interrupted. The image of her standing in front of the guy in the cathedral, the way she shot him in the head without regard. I felt a chill.

-I think you should listen- Ian intervened -Daniel, she and her family were wanted for almost a decade while hiding in the borders of Finland and Russia ... - His words bounced in my head –She was trained as a child to manipulate ... -

-Danny yesterday she spoke in Finnish- Jazz exclaimed trying to soften her tone of voice -Just try to remember how she came to your life and I'm sure you know it... There must be many things that do not fit into her story- I felt again nausea, her behavior changes. Her restrictive way of being. Her "persuasion techniques", the way of hiding from the cameras, which had attacked her in the Ballstoon Quarter –Danny she only wants ... -

-No, I swallowed -I trust her, I've eaten with her, I bleed with her, I fuck her-I looked at Sam who had blushed and clenched her fists –Sorry I didn´t wanted... She's my partner ... I'm with her and your better accept it or we will have problems and… If you ask, Yes I am warning you-


	5. 41

**As I promised, this is the second part of the last chapter that I published. This is like chapter 4.1 hahaha.**

 **As always, you can make suggestions or comments.**

 **I hope to update the chapter in one or two weeks, so send me good vibes and inspiration, (my state, country and work are in chaos mode).**

 **Greetings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LENNA**

 **.**

I hadn't seen Danny since dawn, a couple of his friends had gone to his house and on instructions from his father, I played the game of disguising myself for the festivity of the night, as if NSA didn't have ectoenergy meters or as if they can't detect me using the iris analysis or the voice codes, but his father and the pair of girls seemed very funny with the idea so I let myself be.

Danny still didn't answer my messages after four o clocks, so I began to feel uneasy, maybe that lapse of sincerity had gone too much for him. After a tour of the laboratory by Jack Fenton, I was able to lock myself in the room for a while. I checked the perimeter on my computer, NSA agents had several active antennas around the Fenton house, and I was able to locate the nearest ecto energy locators and block them so I could go unnoticed.

I checked my wounds before dressing, Hiccup had left me one last stabilizer that I injected directly on my abdomen, the substance burned me and produced a violent spasm, I had to bite my lip hard to avoid screaming in pain, and immediately a bloody taste it invaded my mouth. I lay on the floor trying to catch my breath, a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks, I bite again trying not to sob, I opened my eyes suddenly to feel the other presence in the room, a pair of red eyes wrapped in A violet hood looked at me from the corner of the bedroom.

-Nobody taught you to knock? - I asked, wiping away the tears. He had transformed again before me and just looked at me smiling slightly - I'm doing my part of the deal, what do you want? -

-Daniel and you are getting too involved, don't you think? -

-You should get Netflix, right? - I growled getting up

-I've seen all there- He mocked walking his crosier in front of me -What seems confusing now is what you're doing-

-I promised you I would help you stop them and prevent Dann from appearing, I'm doing it ... That's what we agreed-

-In exchange for your redemption, Mercenary- I felt the jumble in my stomach immediately -It was a fair deal, for ... I don't remember your record ... Maybe you would like to do a brief review-

-I begin to think that I was taken for a ride- I intervened with a grimace -I'm doing your dirty work, Clockworck? - His eyes darkened-You hired the best in the field, you really think I wouldn't notice, right ? -

\- Stop Lenna ... - Immediately he turned his back

-It happened because you didn't take care of Dann and it became part of the reality of Daniel, so the observers had to allow the humans to create the legion of ghosts ... - He turned and threw his paralyzing beam on me -The observers say that Sometimes you are very temperamental- I said smiling dryly; they had given me from the beginning of the mission a bracelet capable of protecting me from the powers of Clockwork - So I am right ... When he attacked me in Prague ... Daniel was not infected. The reality of both is merged ... –

\- Like yours - He said showing me the hourglass with my name again - Every time you use your powers, the ghost world claims you, you know that you should die in that confrontation ... I Save your life so that you take care of Legion and Dann, take charge of them or I will take care of you and the observers, they cannot intervene in it ... Your time is running out, Novak- Mocked before disappearing.


	6. Careful what you wish for

Hello

I leave the next chapter.

I hope to publish the next one in November, (one year with this story) 3

So probably the next chapter has more blood, lemon, crisis, disaster or something like that.

Thank you for reading.

.

 **BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR – BAD OMENS**

 **.**

 **DANNY**

 **.**

.

From the helicopter in which we were traveling to the main AmityPark building, we could see the crowds of people who had gathered to enjoy the fair games, mechanical attractions, food stalls and shows to celebrate the New Year.

When we got off the helicopter, we headed to the podium on the main staircase, so that Tucker would make the official opening of the event (and as guest of honor and icon of the city I was supposed to say a few words, even against my will). Sam, Ian and Jazz stayed behind the scenes while Tucker praised the achievements of the city and I just smiled and nodded.

As soon as I had a chance, I walked away. I was still disgusted by all the information I had had to listen during the afternoon and also by the countless attentions Ian had with Samantha and the constant glances between them.

I wandered a few minutes before I ran into some of the members of the Men in White, who insightful as usual, revealed that they had been ordered to be alert in the presence of any unidentified ghost and any data of a woman named Lenna to whom the NSA was looking, we exchanged phones and they promised to let me know if they knew of any suspicious activity.

I started looking for Lenna. Her phantasmagoric energy had guided me toward her; although it might have been easier to follow the prying eyes; throwing darts at a wall of balloons with grace and great mastery, was the unknown blonde with a green dress with sequins and back bare

I placed the tips of my fingers on her lower back, sliding down her alabaster skin that at my touch had a slight shudder. No doubt Paulina and Star had done an excellent job of makeup, while I was running my fingers along her spine, I felt the edges of the scars that crossed her describing figures to the base of her right shoulder blade where I held my hand, but none of the wounds of battle was perceived.

-Hello, strange- Lenna turned to me and smiled tightly.

-Hello, Daniel- Her eyes were black again. I shuddered - Your mother was looking for you ... -

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, she threw the five darts, hitting them without difficulty and with annoyance, the manager gave her one giant stuffed toy, which she gave to the first person who was passing by winking at her. I don´t want to know what the hell went through the head of Mr. Lancer when what came out of his mouth was a faltering "Juliet?" (And I couldn´t remember, another book than the Marquis of Sade).

-Can we talk?- She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. -In private- I whispered.

She nodded and I took her back down, we walked through the center garden and on the way, at least five children (all of them carrying huge stuffed animals), offered us sweets and small gifts. After a few blocks, we found a small garden dimly lit with a cascade of white lights.

-Well? – She asked nibbling a cupcake

-Today I had a long and uncomfortable conversation with Sam ... And I would like to have your opinion about some things- Her eyes opened in an exaggerated way and I noticed how she choked awkwardly with the muffin.

-Well, if I have no other alternative ... - She murmured, shifting on the bench and looking away

-For me it would be important-

-Ok ... If you need it so much ... - She shrugged. I was thinking about how to formulate my first question when she interrupted me in an accelerated way -You have a very good size, in fact in my experience I think it is bigger than average and what is more important I love how you move ... -

-Wooo, woo, shut up I didn´t mean that- I exclaimed putting my hand over her mouth, while she laughed, which made me start laughing nervously -Is it really more ...? - She nodded. –And you Like ...? - She nodded again. –You know… I love what do you do with your hip when ... - We looked at each other straight in the eyes. Black, why the hell his eyes were black? I took my hand from her mouth and took her wrist - I need you to be honest about yourself, really Lenna, I need it ... -

.

.

 **LENNA**

-I don´t know what you want me to say if you already had a long and uncomfortable conversation about me- I answered sharply

-Really, I'm trying to keep my mind as open as possible ... If not, and after what I heard today, I would not be here- He confessed confused and noticed how uncomfortable he was.

-Then ... Ask what you want to know-

What remains me to reply when I know that from the beginning I have not stopped to be a shit ?, How to hide what you made a decision to hide that you had failed in the previous one?, How many times had I repeated that I was a better person ?, Even knowing that I pulled the trigger.

It was always my decision, no matter how many pretexts I put through, it had been my decision at the time I bought my freedom in exchange for my parents' life, when I chose to be a killer, just because I didn't know how to make another one thing, because it was easier, because it was what I understood.

\- Do you get paid to kill people? - I noticed the difficulty with which each of the words came out, his tone was fragile.

-No, not anymore- My voice was strong, although I felt a great nausea and I didn´t dare to look at Him, I had my eyes fixed on my black heels -I received my last payment two years ago ... -

-You know ... Do you know the number? - I knew I would ask, but you're never comfortable to say it, when I was 15 years old, I boasted about it, I was an "angel of death", but now... I could feel his hand squeezing my wrist tightly.

-More ... more than twenty- I could hear a sigh of despair and felt his hand tremble.

-Your parents ... you had to do it, because you were a girl and ... -

-I'm this- I interrupted him and it was the first time that my voice trembled. His blue, glassy eyes collided with mine. -You decided to be a hero, and you took the risk of driving the people you loved to keep both lives ... I didn´t, Daniel, I was not willing to lose anything else-

-And you got it, did you get what you wanted by killing for money? - He growled

-What answer do you want me to give you? - I was about to laugh, but he was really tense. -That's what I did and obviously I got something, I don´t know if it was what I expected and I don´t know if it could have been better, but yes ... I had sex, I had money ... If you expect me to tell you that deep down I was looking for the love that my parents didn´t give me, you misunderstood everything I told you in the morning, Danny-

\- You killed people! - He made an enormous effort not to shout it

-You cannot call those scum people- I protested -You cannot come to judge me this way ... -

\- Now you're going to tell me that you did altruistic work? - He said mockingly - Did you make discounts after the third? -

-I did not say that, but I didn´t do it at random… and I don´t have to give you explanations-

-You're just a bounty hunter ...- His body trembled with anger, but there was confusion in his eyes. For a brief moment it crossed my mind that he could transform and I began to worry. -If you're not paying for… Why you're here-

My heart accelerated and I felt a heated sting on my ribs, Clockwork image came to my head accompanied by a bloody taste in my throat; It was the first time I saw a ghost. His red eyes were the same tone of blood that kept spilling from my abdomen, I had many questions, I was terrified and he knew it, "Was this the meaning you looked for?" He had asked me with a sadistic smile, "Did you just learn your lesson? Do you understand that you cannot be sentimental as you play to lead the world? "; I couldn't erase his smile from my head "It's a pity that I cannot give you another mortal life. But I can give you more time in exchange for a favor ..."

-I can´t give you an answer for that-

-That is not enough- He reproached by way of supplication -Tell me it was worth it, tell me it had a meaning, that you did it for a reason, even if you do not understand it, explain it to me, please-

We keep looking at each other for a couple of minutes. It was one of the most uncomfortable situations I had ever experienced, it was like looking at a mirror, He made all the reproaches I had avoided about during almost 18 years of my life. _"What scares you is that after you explain all the crap you have done, he tells you that you had other options, that he would have done the opposite, what bothers you, Lenna, is that he is better than you, that despite all the lies and what he has had to sacrifice, is still here, trying to find your human side ... "._

The sky was illuminated with colored lights, Danny smiled softly and even with his expression full of confusion and insecurity kissed me. Like a tremulous touch, as if it were his last recourse and at the same time, as if he needed it with despair.

-I'm not going to leave and you're not going to run away either -He whispered in my ear -We're together in this… Happy New year-


	7. Mantra

**What a pleasure to finally finish this chapter, I had a lot of time wanting to write it!**

 **We have a year with this story, thanks for reading!**

 **I send you a hug! Happy Holidays!**

 **Leave your comments and messages: D**

 **P.S. I THANK ALLYPHANTOMRUSH for the beautiful cover of this fanfic 3 Follow her, she's super talented.** **allyprushdrawings/**

 **MANTRA- BMTH**

.

.

.

 **DANNY**

A part of me could not help thinking "What the hell are you getting into?", "Did you hear half of what she said? She admitted killing at least 20 people!". On the contrary, my hand refused to let her go as we walked among the people.

I couldn't help thinking that I was making a mistake, risking everything for less than a promise. In comparison it was like when I was still sleeping ten more minutes, even knowing that I would be late for some of my important meetings and would be reproaching me all day or when I used my credit card to buy a videogame that I knew I would never use and I would have to pay anyway.

But the satisfaction of the moment, seemed to be strong enough to ignore that I knew that there was no way to finish it well, I had never hurt anyone intentionally ... Well, yes, the box ghost... and Skulker ... and Dash, but never seriously… what I mean is I would never have allowed myself to harm someone permanently and even less to get money.

But in reality it didn´t seem that money was a good thread, I felt a slight chill as I remembered some of the things that I had lived with her, in Prague, Valencia, Washington ... She just want the risk ?, The feeling of power?.

-I think you should be with your family- Lenna's voice took me out of my thoughts. His blackened eyes looked at me with a hint of misgiving.

-Well, then come with me- I insisted -We can give them the New Year hug and then spend time together...- Lenna twisted her lips and I felt blush -We need to continue with our conversation-

-As you like- She muttered with some annoyance, but I noticed that She was squeezing my hand lightly –But I suspect that they didn't like your plan-

Jasmine and Sam looked at us from the steps of the government building with disapproval; As I thought, my whole family was gathered after a strong security convoy of the men in white and the NSA (although they were dressed as civilians, Danielle had taught me to recognize when someone was armed and the slight interference produced by their transmitters ).

-You should not risk Star and Paulina like that ...- Sam scolded me as soon as I could get past the guards. Lenna had suggested staying with them to avoid any kind of confrontation and my clueless friends seemed very comfortable with the idea. Lenna was very nice if She proposed, although the word that came to my head as soon as I saw her interacting with them was "manipulative".

-I don´t want to argue- I mumbled with fatigue -I just want to say goodbye to my parents and go with Lenna home ... -

-Well- She crossed her arms and looked away -I cannot believe that your desire her more than everything we talk ...- I laughed until she glared at me

-Really, Sam- I insisted trying to regain my composure -I would prefer to avoid a fight now-

-I think it's good that you don´t like conflicts, but I think you owe it to me- Her tone was a mixture of melancholy, anger and frustration, so she left me no alternative but to follow her to one of the offices of the mayor's office.

-I didn´t know you were working with Tucker-

-For two years ... - She made it sound like something unimportant -I'm director of the environmental projects area, and coordinator in the work for the coexistence of ghosts and humans-

-Well ... - For a moment I felt intimidated again - Congratulations, Sam ... - My eyes fell on the photograph of our high school graduation

-I think it's the last we have together ... -

-Mmm And the holidays in Argentina? -

-Are you kidding? You were two hours and you left- She crossed her arms. -Like when we went to Brazil and you left me for a week ...-

-It was not my fault ... - I remembered my conversation with Danielle and I bit my cheek lightly -That day ... I received an email threatening my family ... with pictures of my parents and the house ... - Sam looked at me with his eyes completely Open-It wasn't the first time it happened, but they had some very specific data about their routine ... That's why I had to go back-

-Danny ... Why did you never tell me? -

-Because ... sometimes the threats were also on you ... and I didn't want to worry you because I would never let anything happen to you- We stayed silent for a couple of minutes until I felt like Sam hugged me in a fearful way.

-If I had known ... we would have ... Maybe if ... - she stammered -What's wrong with people, are they in the 14th century?-

-I admit they are quite creative- I said a little exasperated but smiling -Danielle asked me to call her the day they chased me with torches, we can make a facetime all three-

-Four years ago ... On our anniversary, the last time we were going to celebrate ... Why did you suddenly disappear? -

-Well, I had some complications- I unbuttoned my black shirt to the middle of my chest, I took Sam's hand and put it on the huge scar that came from my chest to the collarbone -I had actually done everything possible to get there first to surprise you and when I changed my flights I made at least three stops ... The last one was in Toronto and there was an attack, the ghost let me catch it, but I didn't realize that it had damaged the structure in which we were fighting ... I fell on top of a tower metal ... I was unconscious for a week and a half-

-I don't understand why you never told me- she whispered.

-I ... I don´t know ... Too many things ... I didn't want to worry…- Just at that moment I was aware of the way her fingers had gone from my scar to my chest, I felt the heat invading my cheeks and my hands began to tremble slightly -Sam ... -

-Do you want me to stop? ... - She sighed. Her face was a few millimeters away from mine and without hesitation she launched himself at me.

I admit that it took me a moment to be aware of the situation, but my body had already corresponded to her; I knew very well the movement of her mouth and the way her arms tangled around my neck claiming to shorten the distance between us; My hands ran down her waist and then slid down her back in search of the closing of her tight black dress.

My phone rang several times, I took it out of my pocket but Sam immediately snatched it from my hands and hung up the call while she kept kissing me, so my reluctance to answer was overshadowed in seconds.

In the almost 12 years we had lasted as a couple, she had never allowed herself something like that, (I had tried more than once in her high school tutorial cubicle and the last time she remembered trying in her office at the school. Pro-feminist studies direction, but she always said 'No, Daniel, this is not allowed'), but this time it did not seem to matter.

-Take off your shirt- She urged me with a tone that was almost an order, her amethyst eyes dodged my gaze, which had never happened before and triggered a voice in my head that warned me to "stop."

I guess that's why I was aware of the cell phone rings. One, silence, two, three, four. Danielle's voice came to my head at once. "We never use the phones unless it's extremely necessary. And if it is, you will hear a different sound to yours, it is an absurdly simple code to understand at any time, the first ring is the flare, the second is for you to be alert, the third involves imminent risk and the fourth is for a true crisis situation ... "

I joined immediately and overwhelming interference flooded the room; Sam's strange look told me that she couldn´t hear it, but for me the noise was so overwhelming that I fell to my knees with my hands on my ears. Sam ran to my side and instantly my ghostly sense produced a violent spasm.

-What is it, Danny? You're pale- Sam asked in a panic tone

-I don't know ... - My body was shaking uncontrollably -Sam, my phone ... -

The roar of an explosion shook the earth, no more than two minutes passed when a second detonation produced a deafening noise and alarms flooded the air. The chaos started in a matter of seconds, people started to rush in all directions and the security agents fell back, not trying to dispel the tumult of people running and beating in panic, but trying to get to their vehicles, go to the areas of the explosions.

-Stay here-

-Yes, of course- Sam scoffed taking an ectoarm from her desk and helping me to maintain balance -Let's go, we have to stop this ... -

Outside, Tucker was giving orders by telephone from the stairs, while Valerie mounted on her hovercraft overflew the area of the center of government and my mother and Jazz organized to the group of trained agents to take care of the crisis of ghosts.

-Danny! - Jazz lunged at me, for a second I couldn't' distinguish the expression on her face, until being a few inches from me, she slapped me and began to shake me violently -Your friend took Dad! - She screamed repeatedly, but it took me a while to understand her.

-What ... What are you talking about ... - I stammered trying to shake it off

-Recover your composure! - Mom shouted pushing it slightly, I noticed his tone altered -You are part of the city guard so help me immediately, Samantha help her to evacuate the area- Sam nodded and took Jazz towards the crowd, while trying to encourage her.

-Mom…-

-Tucker, what do you know about the explosions? - Tucker looked at me with a look of panic, I didn't understand what happened to he until he started to stutter - One went north ... in, in the residence owned by Vlad Masters the containment team goes on the way ... and-

\- Wounded? - Tucker denied again

-The ... the other explosion, I ... -

-Tucker, fast! -

-It was at home, Maddy- He said hastily- There was an explosion in the basement and ... there is fire, they cannot control it-

For moments Mom and I were shocked, it was until I saw a tear form in her eyes that I regained control of myself and left projected to home. As soon as I got closer I could see the disaster, a curtain of smoke enveloped the house and the men in white and NSA, contemplated the chaos without being encouraged to enter by the spectral luminosity that covered the buildings and the dense smoke.

-Danny, do you hear me?- I was startled to hear Valerie's voice in my ear until I remembered our short-wave communicator-Danny!

-I don't understand what happens ... I cannot perceive the energy of the explosion ... There is no ghost fire either ... -

-Danny, the security system of the Fentom portal was violated ... -

-How?!-

\- There was an access ... Using your father's voice and fingerprint ... -

I felt a jumble in my stomach and the blood escaped from my body for a moment, I became intangible and I entered the house, (luckily, all the shields had a recognition for my DNA, so no alarm sounded). When I crossed the dining room I realized that the house was intact, inside there was no sign of violence and there was no trace of smoke, I stopped for a moment when I saw my father's keys on the entrance table, they had been placed right where my father would.

-Who's there?-

\- Dad? - Quickly I go down to the lab. Sitting in his favorite chair, my father was watching the entrance, moving levers that seemed to increase the smoke and regulate the light effect on the house. -What the hell are you?-

-What are you doing here? - He screamed looking at me with an expression of dismay. For a moment I remembered when I was just the ghost boy and he screamed euphorically that he would capture me. -Daniel, she said that she had to protect the portal and that you would receive the alert ...!-

-She?-

-Lenna asked me to bring her- He exclaimed, shaking his arms violently –She said that Danielle needed them, that she had received a warning code ... As soon as she entered the ghost zone I lost communication with her, I cannot trace her, she seemed afraid of enter- His tone of voice was completely hysteria –She said that Danni was at risk ... -

-I'm going in…!-

The Portal erupted violently in front of us, throwing Dad into the air and producing slight wounds all over his face. My ghostly senses went mad immediately, again the overwhelming interference made me dizzy, but I couldn't allow it to collapse; Hardly and leaning against the wall I held a beam of energy in my hand ready to throw it, but then, I saw them, Lenna and Anton were standing in front of the portal, in their human forms.

The blonde was barefoot and had part of the dress torn, her white legs were covered in blood and a couple of bruises dyed her face; Anton, who looked even paler than usual, seemed to have a dislocated shoulder and a filament of blood that seemed to flow from his nose.

-Lenna ...? - Dad approached before I even encouraged me to do it. She said nothing, looked at him sideways with her blackened eyes and gave a brief smile.

-She's fine- Anton muttered, pointing back. His tone of voice was lugubrious and exhausted -We had to seal the portal from the Phantom Zone ... Otherwise, Sierra ... -

-Oh god ... She ... She is ... – My father was in panic

-Don't touch her! - Lenna yelled, throwing herself to the floor

I walked towards them with a lump in my throat. Dad was still standing next to Lenna and running his hand over her head trying to calm her down, while Anton watched the scene. Behind them, the capsule with which they had sealed the access of the Ghost Zone could be seen and a few centimeters from them, was Danielle leaning against the wall, covered with wounds and at her side with her eyes open and empty was the brunette girl with curly hair I had met months ago with Lenna.

-Anna ...? -

-Where were you?- Lenna's voice was like a hiss. Anton had to pounce on her, because she had tried to attack me -Where were you ?! - She shouted again between tears and looking at me with hate - It was your responsibility! -

-I…-

The heavy knocking was heard at the front door of the house, followed by the voice of my mother and Valerie, I ran to the entrance of the laboratory to block access and prevent the crisis was even greater, but I also needed to get out of there, I felt too nauseous.


	8. Love the way you lie

**I leave an extra chapter! For these holiday days.**

 **Happy holidays, I send you a hug and I hope you have a great time.**

 **P.S. I leave the link of the cover that ALLYPHANTOMRUSH did for me, because in this view only LENNA and DANNY are seen in their human and phantom form. Follow her, she's super talented.** allyprushdrawings/photos/a.331519350512367/814345855563045/?type=3&theater

 **I know that surely there will be some mistakes in writing and spelling, as I'm sure you realized English is not my natural language, so if someone could help me improve it, I'd really appreciate it. You could also have the chapter before, think about it hahaha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

 **.**

.

 **DANNY**

Jazz was in front of me and she bit her lip, she looked nervous and could see in her tearful eyes that she felt guilty, but why? My head ached, the nausea and vertigo forced me to keep my eyes fixed on the floor, I knew that my parents, Lenna, Anton and Danielle were in the basement, but I could not get close to them.

-The situation with the NSA is getting complicated, they want to go check the house- Tucker murmured -I'm trying to close the access for diplomatic immunity, but ... -

-Do what you have to do-

-What do you think he's doing? - Jazz demanded, but her tone was hesitant

-Tucker will not be able to stop them; they are more interested in what happened in your house than in Vlad's mansion ... -

-What do you know about that, Valerie? - The brunette put her hand on my shoulder -They did a very superficial review, they all wanted to be assigned to your house ... They suspect that you are involved with "The Legion ..." -

-We thought he was- I shivered from the column, Anton had his clothes full of blood and his tattoos seemed even more intense because of his pallor -I need to talk to you, now ... -

-You can do it in front of... –

-It's an order- He interrupted Jazz, without looking at her.

-I understood- The vertigo made me lean against the wall; Valerie stood next to me to hold me and Jazz opened his mouth to reply -It's my commander ...-

-Danny, you cannot...! -

\- Stop meddling in my affairs - I cut Tucker. I let go of Valerie's arm and followed Anton to the basement stairs.

-Alpha says that the best thing is that you take the NSA to the basement and give them Anna's body... -

-How ... - I felt a jumble in my stomach -But ... -

-You will say that Lenna and Anna attacked you, that they were frantic, mad, that they were fighting each other; we need them to believe that they are infected... You will say that Lenna killed her ... -

-But…-

-You don´t think, it's an order- Antón sighed angrily and scratched his head -If it were up to me I would avoid giving Lenna more hunting, but ... it's the best ... -

\- I don't know what happened, I ... - I stuttered clenched my fists

-You don't have to give explanations, at least not to me ...- His voice was tense and uncomfortable. -I appreciate Lenna and Anna coming to the call, Danielle and I could ... It doesn't matter if I didn't survive, but ... I couldn't allow something would happen to my Dani ... I shouldn't have listened to her, I knew it was risky to use the ghost portals ... But she wanted so much to come with her family that I was stupid…- He pressed his palm against his forehead with force -Sierra attacked us. I tried to contain her, but ... She is very strong ... I asked Danielle to release the alarm, Lenna arrived a minute or two later ... but... She looked so deteriorated ... Her attacks were erratic and with a single blow Sierra made blood flow from her abdomen, to her legs ... Danni pounced on her and Anna arrived shortly after ... –

-If I had…-

-But you wasn't- Anton put his hand on my shoulder and sighed before returning to the entrance of the house..

.

.

 **LENNA**

-They're going to start a hunt against you, is that what you want? -

-Yes-

-I do not understand you- Jack grumbled, releasing a light tap on the desk. -They already have Sierra in their sights ...-

-Yes, but not Antón, not Danielle and still doubt your son's intentions- I replied -They were coordinated attacks on both accesses to the ghost zone, I need everyone to be free to find out who the hell wanted to enter or leave and why... -

-How do we know you did not do it ... -

-Maddie, you cannot... -

-I don't need you to trust me- I interrupted them trying to stop a potential discussion between the Fentons -I really prefer that you were not involved in any way ... But given the circumstances and that this happened in your territory ... I need you to agree as quickly as possible ... –

Jack snorted and crossed his arms again. He was like a child, passionate, unconscious, unconcerned, but firm to the ideal whose framework seemed to be available only to him.

-Tell us what you need and we will talk with Tucker, Jazz and Sam ... Daniel will take care of Valerie- Madeline murmured with a brief smile. She was even more disconcerting, because her rationality and intelligence seemed to take a back seat, as if she believed firmly in the playful logic of her husband.

-What will happen to Danielle? -

-It is better that Anton and she disappear from here- I looked at my watch, it had been almost seven minutes since we had entered through the ghost portal, we had at most two or three minutes before they burst into the property -Anton will take good care of her, If he was not the best, I would not leave him in charge of her- I continued to see the consternation in their faces -What I need now, is that they are the best ghost hunters... Go for Daniel and Anton, do not waste any more time-

.

.

 **DANNY**

Anton, my mother and I went down to the basement. Lenna had transformed into her phantom form and I quickly corroborated what Anton had told me, the color of her black eyes was muted, her alabaster skin that usually shone, looked haggard and slightly cracked, it was hard for her to breathe.

-Anton, you have to take refuge with Danielle in Canada, I'll look for you there- Her words sounded stifled - Daniel, Madeline and Jack are going to attack me ... -

-What do you say?-

-Transform yourself now- Lenna silenced me stoically. -You have to be ready too ...- I was puzzled to see my parents activate their battle suits, although I could tell that neither of them was completely convinced.

-Lenna, I'm not going to ... -

-We don´t have time- She growled again. Anton had placed Danielle in his arms and was looking at Lenna with an uncomfortable expression. -You promised we were together in this-

-Don't try to manipulate me- I whispered clenching my fists

-You made a mistake and because of you, Anna is dead- She reproached me by standing inches from me. She was furious and disappointed - Now obey me and attack me so Anton and Danielle can escape and you and your family are free of suspicion ... I need you to investigate what happened at Vlad Masters' mansion-.

.

.

 **LENNA**

Trembling and pale, he transformed himself a short distance from me. His green eyes reflected the same guilt and discomfort that his blue eyes, did not have time to ask him what happened, but I could imagine that the reason for his absence minutes before was the black haired girl with violet eyes with which he had left. We looked at each other for a moment and I smiled a brief smile, (as always when I was uncomfortable or nervous), he lowered his head again.

-To your order- Danny whispered shaking

-As always- I said mockingly and was the first to release the attack.

Danny fell to the ground and without thinking his mother was the first to respond to the attack with a hit in my stomach that made me scream in pain. I could see how while I was kneeling on the floor, Danny was turning annoyed towards his mother and how Jack looked at me horrified when he noticed that the blood was coming out of my abdomen again. He wouldn't be encouraged to continue with the plan, I had to motivate him.

I threw a phantasmagoric lament, followed by waves of ghostly fire and the house shifted as the beams creaked around us; Jasmine's screams filled the air. She would be the key, I heard her footsteps through the basement stairs and I began to gather energy to direct her, Jack and Maddie responded by throwing lightning bolts of energy, but I dodged them easily, Danny would have to attack me ... And he did..

.

.

 **DANNY**

My muscles had reacted to the threat before I could avoid it, I knew that she would not have been able to attack Jazz, but to feel the flow of dark energy produced my instincts to rebel to protect my family. Lenna was leaning against the wall, bleeding and because of the tight fit of her dress and her breathing I see she have a broken rib.

I recognized her movements and responded to her attack, a wave of ice arose from me as she released radiations of ghostly fire that was enhanced by the frequencies emitted by the portal of the Ghost Zone. The vibrations made the environment unstable; I could perceive how the thin line that divided the ghost zone from our reality was blurred in a matter of seconds. Anton took advantage of the moment and transformed into his ghost form to disappear with Dannie.

The NSA broke into the house in a violent way, breaking glass and doors, I guess their energy monitors had gone mad at the increased radiation and would have recognized Lenna's energy. Through the laboratory monitors I could see at least a dozen heavily armed men enter, if we allowed them to reach us, this could end in a massacre.

Lenna glanced quickly at my parents who pointed their weapons at the nebula that had formed between us, "I'm going to look for you" I stammered without saying a word, she forced a grimace trying to smile and attacked harder. When my parents joined the attack there was a flash and a violent force pulled me unconscious seconds later.


	9. Nihilist Blue

**After a long absence! I hope you had an excellent start to the year and are having a great time ! Leave your comments and messages! And please someone help me to verify the translation D:**

 **Nihilist Blues – Bring Me The Horizon**

 **.**

.

 **DANNY**

Though my parents had been protected by the suits of battle, the energy of the snap was so strong that it had rushing they against the wall producing bruises, and fractures to them. I went out of the mom's quarter in the hospital and sat down a second in the corridor. It was supposed that Jazz would come in a few minutes to cover me and though the nurses had said that it was unnecessary that we were with them every day, we could not allow that my parents remain alone in the hospital and less considering the quantity of the NSA agents that were about the place.

I had the head buried between the legs, but I listened some footsteps coming up to me, Sam's unmistakable scent made me smile; she sat down to my side and offered me a coffee and a caramel donut. We remained silently, before her phone sounding since it was making two or three times minimal every day. -Yeah, I will work from here … Hahaha is not necessary, I brought a smothie but I will warn you if I am hungry later … might you reread the last chapter of my thesis? I only would ask you for it… I will owe one to you. Ok, byebye – She continued looking at her phone - I am sorry, it was supposed that I had to deliver it a few weeks ago and … Ian is helping me…- We returned to guard silence for a moment. -Danny I …-

\- You're dating Ian …? –

\- I am not sure - She answered nervous -We have been very good friends and … Yeah, there are things in which … -

-Just a question… - I Charm smiling vaguely - I have to do another question to you and need to be honest-

-I know what you want to know- she babbled, looking down. -I do not know what I was thinking ... I was very upset, because you did not want to listen to me and ... when you were with her at the balloon stand, the way you look at her , in which you touched her back, I do not know ... Something in me panicked and I was selfish ... - I noticed how she blushed and her voice started to accelerate prey of anger and remorse - I was really scared because I really think she is bad ... You do not know and you do not want to see everything… But inside me ... I know I also had a lot of jealousy ... and ... and ... at the moment I could not remember the last time you looked at me with that desire ... How Could I know what was going to happen? - She sobbed, but her voice was more like a complaint - How could I know that they were going to attack them, that ...? That she was willing to be hurt by Dannie ... -

I let my head fall against the door. Somehow, I could understand it and justify it. I think that in some moment it was or it would have done it, maybe it seemed to what it had done with Gregor. And I had to admit that I had had the same impulse, when I meet Ian. I wanted make notice to Sam that we had had better moments though she was feeling happy now … I Had thought about all these happy moments and had bought Sam flowers hoping that she was remembering that we had been united well, that the butterflies had been real...

Will it be a human nature?, To want to destroy the opportunities of what we love to retain it?, though already we have destroyed it before and have verified that it does not make us happy?, will it be necessary to think providing that the twentieth one is the defeated one?.

-And all that … For your disability to accept my decisions … and for mine to keep my desire to get under control- I said with a sarcastic chuckle tightening my temples.

-Danny I …-

-Keep out of the way … Say To Yazmin that saves itself the looks of guilt and that stops answering me in monosyllables, I need them both … We are still in danger-

.

.

 **DANIELLE**

"This time it will work, this time it will work, this time it will work, screams Danielle, screams".

Silence. There was no sound from my throat and my lips were still sealed ... or so I thought. What was going on? I couldn't feel my lips, my legs, I couldn't even feel if I was breathing, what if I was deaf? Or dead? Would that be…?

I tried a couple more times, but the result was the same and I lost the number of times I had tried. I had never experienced anything like this; when I was transformed I was able to feel how each part of me was changing, even when I had suffered the destabilization, I had some control over my body; This time it was different; I could not cry or I really did not know; I could not move, but what if I was doing it and did not perceive it?

I had to regain my composure,I had to be better than that, but how? In my head I heard my heart beating violently, I felt the sweat streaming down my forehead, I could imagine my family in front of me and how I tried to reach it without success.

"Stop it!" I scream with despair something inside of me "You're not a girl, you were never a girl ... It's not the time for you to act like an idiot ... Stop whining". I felt a bit ridiculous, but I had to visualize breathing slowly, it took me a while to stabilize, but finally the voices and the image became diffuse and although my anxiety seemed to increase infinitely, I had to accept it and let myself be absorbed by the silence and the darkness.

"-I'm sure we're near the Acropolis- My voice was distant and I could barely recognize it as mine. It sounded as if I had placed some headphones and the sounds were just echoes.

-I've never been in the ghost zone ... It's fascinating ... Can we stop for a second?, I feel a little dazed with all this-. I was sure that conversation had happened, I remembered looking at Anton, his hair has that deep Aegean blue, framing his almost translucent gray eyes.

-You'll be fine…-

-I'm just a little dizzy- "

I remembered taking Him by the waist, instinctively, seeing that he could faint. I could imagine my face completely flushed to realize how close we were, to see me reflected in his eyes and my heart accelerated as he revived that touch between our lips. Anton? What had happened to him? Where was he? Was he alive?.

A chill ran down my back or at least I experienced it, had I been able to punch something, but at the moment, I was not in charge of myself, I was in a limbo, timeless, as if enclosed in a glass box; Or ... In a coffin ?; I had always been afraid to die, because ... In a strict sense I had never been alive, I had been created, so if the fate of humans after death was uncertain ... What could you expect from me? I did not know if it was real, but the environment was completely humid, suffocating.

"Concentrate" Instigated a voice in my head and again I had to use all my effort to empty my mind of an upcoming panic attack.

"-Danni, get up, get up" -

I could feel again a punch in the stomach cutting my breath, shouting, pleading, there were too many voices around me, another blow had thrown me face to the ground, I felt the taste of blood in my mouth, I had no strength to get up.

Someone was approaching me, I could not get up, but I heard the footsteps. I could recognize the battle boots, when they were only inches from me, just before receiving a kick that made me turn and lie on my back and out of breath.

-She does have a phone- I did not recognize the voice, I was stunned and about to faint.

-Then use the emergency code. It's almost New Year, we should have a nice reunion- "

They had betrayed us. Someone inside the legion had started the assault.


	10. POV Unkown

**After a lot of absence ...! I hope now, have a chance to update more often.**

 **Greetings to all, thanks for reading 3.**

 **.**

 **POV XXXXXX**

.

Attracting them would not be difficult; I had what they were looking for without knowing. Actually, I just had to give them a little more time and they would come in my search, completely desperate.

I smiled while my companions talked laughing, trying to ease the tension between us, at that moment they seemed stupid, gullible; it was impressive how a giggle, a friendly tone and lowering my eyes occasionally had allowed me to operate in anonymity.

I admit that during the first few months I had acted with extreme caution, despite quickly taking a leadership position, I had chosen to let others take the decisions, while slowly consolidating my alliances within the group.

I left the room. The cold air already hurt in the lungs when breathing it and that we were still halfway to Nunavut, the town where the Legion had settled one of its safe houses by Lenna's orders; After the tense reunion with the rest of the team, I excused myself to leave the room, smoke a cigarette and have a coffee to withstand the first round of night surveillance.

Again I smiled while rocking my head from one side to the other, "guards", as if that would make a difference, the time to make a strategy was far behind, now it was game time and none had sufficiently developed their skills as to even try to stop what was coming; I had trained them, measured their strength, their intelligence, their ability to withstand various types of attacks, I knew that with little effort I could execute them all.

I entered the cafeteria. It was a strange sensation when my lips pronounced my name after so long, again… an acid laugh settled in my mouth, while I thought about the stupid nicknames to protect our identity, what a sham, we had no identity, if only they had understood it since the beginning…

Her energy filled the room as soon as her heels echoed in the room. All eyes turned to the exotic beauty of coppery skin and olive-green eyes, her red hair glowing like the infernal fire she was capable of unleashing at any moment. They handed She her coffee and passed by me, swinging her hips provocatively. Her energy disappeared almost instantly, I turned slightly to the bar, the keys of the group room had disappeared, Sierra would be waiting for us in Nunavut, while making the necessary preparations.

A grimace erased the faint smile on my face when I felt the weak second presence, I thought I would have a little more time alone with my companions, but she had reached us. As always, her stubbornness, her complete inattention to her person and her infinite need to pretend that she was doing the right thing, had forced her to almost crawl to the hotel.

I got up immediately and held her in my arms just before she dropped to her knees on the floor, with a sigh of relief she turned her head towards me and her pale green eyes sought immediate contact with me. I felt pity and a strong desire to slap her; it was hard for me to understand how the most ferine emissary of death had become that miserable and fearful creature.

-You're safe- I said pulling her to me and she let herself be enveloped by my embrace, I knew that I would never have allowed it in other circumstances, but this time I had her where I wanted her to be –I promise you… Everything will be fine, Lenna-


End file.
